JP 2007-081158A discloses a shielded conduction path that includes a pipe made of a metal and an electrical line that is inserted into the pipe. In this type of shielded conduction path, flexible tubular braided wires are fixed to the two end portions of the pipe. Portions of the electrical line that extend from the two ends of the pipe are inserted into the braided wires, thus making it possible to route the two end portions of the electrical line along a curved path. Also, in the case where the shielded conduction path is used in a high-voltage application in a hybrid automobile or the like, the pipe is painted orange.
The portions where the braided wires are fixed to the pipe have a structure in which the braided wire is placed around the pipe and then a crimp ring is placed around the braided wire. The external diameter therefore increases, and the external diameter of the exterior body also increases by the same amount.
The present design was achieved in light of the above-described circumstances, and an object thereof is to reduce the diameter of the portion where the braided wire is fixed to the pipe.